


Chocolate Muffins

by pepdog1



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann 'Shut up and kiss me already you dork' Takamaki is here, Banter, Consensual Kissing, F/M, Fluff without Plot, No Mention of Canon Events, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there's so little AnnGoro content that I feel obligated to post this even when it's so small lmao, unidentified alternate universe, with her boyfriend Goro 'Snark Incarnate' Akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepdog1/pseuds/pepdog1
Summary: Goro and Ann banter while they wait for their sweets to bake.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Takamaki Ann, PolyThieves (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Chocolate Muffins

"Hold on, you have some batter on your cheek..."

Ann Takamaki and Goro Akechi. An unlikely pair in the eyes of anybody who didn't know them. But they knew themselves better than anybody, and they themselves had decided that they were a perfect match together~

Right now, they were in Ann's house. After finding out that Goro "wasn't really good at cooking" (his own words), she had invited him over to do some baking. Not because she was trying to be mean, of course not. Goro himself had admitted that the whole reason he wasn't good at cooking was because he always felt too tired to do more than prepare ready-to-eat meals. He assured her that if she was willing to take him through all the steps of making something, he would enjoy it immensely. And so, here they were in her kitchen, a batch of chocolate cupcakes having just been placed in the oven.

Goro leaned closer to Ann his hand hovering near her in a silent suggestion of what he was planning to do. "May I...?"

"Sure~" Ann giggled. She had watched enough romance anime to know where this was going. He was going to lean in and lick it from her cheek, right~?

...Or, he was going to just cup her face and wipe it off with his thumb. Still cute, but not what she had been hoping for.

"...What's that face for?" Goro blinked in confusion as he pulled away. Ann hadn't even realised that she had been pouting until he pointed it out.

Well, she had already been caught. She might as well go all out.

"Gorooo, you were meant to _kiss_ meeee...!" She whined, putting on her best puppy-dog eyes. "That's what always happens when this kinda thing happens in anime!"

Goro chuckled, shaking his head as he went to wash his hands in the sink. "My apologies, Ann-chan. I simply, well... didn't want to kiss y--"

 _"What?!"_ Ann slammed her hands down on the kitchen bench, causing the spoons and bowls on it to rattle a bit. Goro flinched in surprise, looking over at her as she continued speaking in a loud voice; "But you kiss Akira all the time! And you said you're dating _us_ too, not just _him...!"_

Goro laughed again, and Ann curled her hands into fists, frowning at him. "It's not funny! I _like_ you, Goro...!"  
  
Goro put a hand to his face (though only after drying it off with a tea towel) to try in vain to hide the smile that was plastered there. _"Ann,_ really... you didn't let me finish speaking...!"  
  
"Well, what kinda good thing could follow "I didn't wanna kiss you", huh?!" She protested, crossing her arms.  
  
Goro stepped over to her, booping her nose with his pinkie finger. "Oh, perhaps... "I didn't want to kiss you _without your consent...?"_  
  
Ann's pout immediately gave way to a look of surprise. "Oh."  
  
Goro laughed again, and suddenly Ann felt her face heat up. She reached for her pigtails, pulling them over to cover her face. As much as she loved hearing Goro laugh genuinely like this, it didn't make the circumstances any less embarrassing.

"W-well, you should've just _said_ that!" She protested, stomping her foot in a huff.  
  
"I would have, but you wouldn't _let_ me, you... you _muffin_..."  
  
Ann didn't remember the last time she had gave such an undignified snort of laughter in response to something. " _Muffin?"_  
  
Now it was Goro's turn to blush. "S-shut up! The only other insult I had in mind was _imbecile_ , but that would be far too harsh."  
  
Ann's anger had faded, now. She went and wrapped her arms around the boy, arms resting on his shoulders as she smiled up at him. "Are you saying you wanna _eat me up,_ Goro...~?"  
  
Goro couldn't stay mad for too long either, soon gently holding her by the hips. "Well, only with your consent, of course...~"  
  
Ann snorted _again._ "Oh my god, you sound like Yusuke..."  
  
"-Hm? How so?"  
  
"Nevermiiind...~" She giggled, slowly leaning in closer. "Sooo, now that you have my consent... are you gonna kiss me, or what~?"  
  
"Hmmm~" A playful smile was on his lips as he leaned slightly closer as well. "...What if I 'don't want to'...~?"  
  
"Then _I'm_ just gonna have to kiss _you!"_  
  
"Without my consent? My, Ann-chan... how _naughty_ of you...~" He purred, pulling her closer to himself.  
  
Ann couldn't respond to that. Since he appeared like a nerdy dork most of the time, she had forgotten that he had the capability to be pretty darn _hot_ when he wanted to be, especially when he lowered his voice like that. It was almost like he was a completely different person...!  
  
...But, he wasn't. He was still Goro... and Ann loved every single part of him equally~  
  
"Alright," She said softly, "Will you give me your consent and kiss me, then...?"  
  
Goro didn't answer. He just closed his eyes, leaning closer. Ann closed her eyes as well.  
  
...And then she made an indignant noise as he pulled away far too soon. "That wasn't a _kiss...!"_  
  
"Our lips met. I believe that is, by definition, a kiss...~" Goro had that darn evil smirk on his face that she loved so much. She absolutely _hated_ it.  
  
"That was a _peck!"_ She huffed, grabbing his face. "Lemme show you a _real_ kiss, you dumb biscuit...!"  
  
Yes, this was _much_ better, she thought, as she pressed herself up against her boyfriend, his hands slowly rubbing down the small of her back as they made out. Kissing her silly, sexy, cooking-incompetent boyfriend in her kitchen as the smell of warm chocolate cupcakes filled the air... She couldn't ask for much more than this...~


End file.
